clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Jay of Lightning
-- Dps04 (Talk) 12:15, November 25, 2012 STOP IT Dear Thebigfoot1, please stop copying me! I am the 1 and only Herbert's robot on this wiki! I don't know if your a robot or not, but just not built by Herbert. You're probably built by Gary or Rory or someone else. I have all the proof I need to prove you wrong. #You joined WAY after I did, and must and seen my userpage and copied the idea. #Your "full name" is practically the same as mine! So stop copying me. It's VERY ANNOYING. With all due respect, The TRUE robot built by Herbert: Mariobilly (Talk) RE: Studios Dear Thebigfoot1, everyone is free to join Club Penguin Wiki:Studios. You don't need to ask me. I look forward to working with you in the future. THE EPF IS GOING DOWN. YOU'RE FIRST. I hope there are no hard feelings about our previous argument. Mariobilly (Talk) r u a mascot? r u a mascot in cp RE:Custom Maybe. What do you want on it? '--Ocean6100 (talk) 23:59, March 2, 2013 (UTC)' Custom Hey Bigfoot! I finished your custom. I spent a lot of time on it, and I hope you like it! :) Thebigfoot1 custom.png Hope you like it! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 01:30, March 3, 2013 (UTC)' RP Attention RPer, As stated in Rule 5, you must contact a fellow RPer via chat or messages before interacting. I am OK with it this once, but please refrain from doing it again. - St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Thebigfoot1! Enjoy the gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 22:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Phineas99 wishez you Happy Saint Patricks Day User:Historicalcp, hi Thebigfoot1, here is a special gift I made for you! Whenever you celebrate this holiday or not...Happy Saint Patricks Day! RE: Happy St. Patrick's Day Thanks. Happy days Merry Christmas Bigfoot ond a happy valentimes Also thanks for the st patricks day note but your about 5 months early Blitzzy (talk) 00:19, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Custom Penguin For you ! Made it ! Bigfoot1custom101.png --Arsenal55702 (talk) 14:45, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Logo About the logo, it doesn't look piratey enough. Sorry :| And my name is not Sir Jjoey'xxx' it is Sir Jjoey'xx' with just 2 Xs. Jjoeyxx, Puffle Hotel Worker! 11:06, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Easter Gift Happy Easter Thebigfoot1! Enjoy your gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 01:41, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Eggabooha Hello Thebigfoot1, I've been told that you bullied Eggabooha earlier in chat. Please don't do that again. Note that any further reports like this will cause a chat ban. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:29, April 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Bullying on chat Hi Thebigfoot, According to the chat logs of April 5, you did say some offensive remarks: 2:43 I'm glitch ing.... !mean Eggabooha 02:43 !love Llove kuwait 02:43 Ha, Eggabooha, you are a disgrace to... Humanish humans. 02:43 get commands at http://prntscr.com/z8u68 02:43 And unhumanish humans. 02:43 And Snorps. Please note that this sort of messages is not acceptible. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:15, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :All right, i'll ask him about it later. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) egg quitting from snorp09 You won egg is quitting so stop telling lies. Snorp09 (talk) 01:14, April 10, 2013 (UTC) sorry Hi the thebigfoot1 it is me eggabooha i am sorry about reporting you i really hope we can be friends i feel bad about it maybe i acted to soon i am so sorry please forgive me i think your a cool penguin hope you have a good time on cp Eggabooha check me out 01:11, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! SOCKPUPPETING!!! Hello {alternate} Jay, Unfortunately, you are sockputting. My username is Jay The Blue Ninja and yours . You must change it imitadetly! "Mutant Power of Lightning" It's Jay! (talk) 23:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Vandalism Hi Jay, Thank you for the message. TheTwinkie102 has also contacted me about this is now blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:03, May 3, 2013 (UTC) HEY can u come back on chat please? --Eaglesrule8 23:28, May 26, 2013 (UTC)Eagles Monster University cards Hi Blue, please do not upload any of the Monster University cards. They're (sorta) off topic, and against our Imagery Policy. Thanks for your time, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 19:43, May 30, 2013 (UTC)' Monsters University cards notice Hello Blue, I've talked the entire situation over with two other admins, and we've decided that we won't take action. Sorry for the trouble, and I hope you can forgive us for the confusion. Thanks and apologies, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 19:56, May 30, 2013 (UTC)' --Thumper's Talk Page! (talk) 12:58, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I am your force..YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! MWHAHAHA! Uppielucky-Your evi master... 10101010101010101010...blah blah blah CHAT Dude if you're still on come to chat plz... :) Thanks! --Eaglesrule8 03:59, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Eagles RE:Underage User Hi Jay, Thank you for the report. is now blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jay! Your you-know-what is done, but I can't give it to you quite yet. You've been selected for one of the random users for the final team, so I'll release it with that team art sometime this week. That ok? ;) User talk:SandorL Top trumps card Blue jay request.png hope you like it! - RE:Vandalism Hi Jay, thanks for reporting. is now blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:39, June 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Vandalism Hi Jay, Thank you for reporting this. It seems like made only 1 edit which was yesterday, so i don't think a block is neccesary. Anyway i'l keep an eye on him. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:36, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy Belated Birthday! Sorry dude... hope this makes up for no presents from anyone! :) Also got you this: --Eaglesrule8 22:47, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Eagles Happy 4th I don't know if you celebrate it or not, but Happy 4th! July4thcard.png --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 15:12, July 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy Fourth of July Hi Jay, Thanks! Have a happy 4th of July too! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:33, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Happy 4th of July! Thanks for the happy wishes! I hope you have a just as great holiday. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 20:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC)' Custom Here's your custom! I'm sorry it doesn't have shoes, but, I have a really hard time doing them. Jaycustom.png --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 00:07, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Spelling my name wrong Hi there. It appears that you spelled my name wrong. It says Suberbpuffle instead of Superbpuffle. --OMG! Cadence is here! (talk) 19:11, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Painted Heres what you asked for! Your pay a total of: A crappy drawing * Recolored penguin Here ya go! 382px-BlueHoodiePenguin.png --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 17:22, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Come to Chat, Please! Hey, can you please come to chat, I have something to private message you about! "Mutant Power of Lightning" It's Jay! (talk) 14:21, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Template:Username Hi Jay, Yes, you can do that. First of all, start a page called Template:USERNAME and add to it: } Then add this to the bottom of your MediaWiki:Common.js te following code: /* Replaces with the name of the user browsing the page. Requires copying Template:USERNAME. */ function UserNameReplace() { if(typeof(disableUsernameReplace) != 'undefined' && disableUsernameReplace || wgUserName null) return; $("span.insertusername").html(wgUserName); } addOnloadHook(UserNameReplace); /* End of the replacement */ Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:12, July 18, 2013 (UTC) hi im winxclubfan1 and whats the element of randomness? What The? I still have a brain... and why do you mention my name so much? O_O Abdul54 (talk) 14:28, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Besides the element of Abdul54 is cheese Abdul54 (talk) 14:29, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh I get it now, it's a joke but I got creeped out that you know me --Abdul54 (talk) 21:27, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Your body item You were wondering what it was, and I think I found it; is it the Stout Warrior Armor or the Green Tunic? Kallie Jo (talk) 14:56, March 8, 2014 (UTC)